


dreams

by bunkernine (partlycharlie)



Series: valgrace week 2k19 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partlycharlie/pseuds/bunkernine
Summary: “Right. And you were the son of Vulcan.”“Huh. Like Star Trek?”“No. No, not like Star Trek. Like - fire, bro."





	dreams

**Author's Note:**

> this is for day 2 of [valgrace week 2k19](https://caphrodite.tumblr.com/post/185945757993/dont-fight-me-on-this-but-july-1st-through-july): AU
> 
> i didn't do day one because yesterday was my mom's birthday (sorry cait lol) but here you go! hope yall enjoy

“So - wait. Let me get this straight.”

“You can’t get -”

“- anything straight, yes, I know, I’m gay. That’s not the point.”

“Yeah, yeah, get to it, jeez.”

“Anyway. You’re telling me you had a dream where we were, what - demi-gods?”

“Yeah. I was the son of Jupiter -”

“That’s the king, right?”

“Right. And you were the son of Vulcan.”

“Huh. Like  _ Star Trek _ ?”

“No. No, not like Star Trek. Like - fire, bro. He was the god of fire, and, like. Metalworking, and stuff.”

“Ohhhhh.” 

“Yep.”

“Well. That makes sense, at least.”

“Yeah - and Pipes was the daughter of Aphrodite, which is the only part that seemed a little off to me.”

“Huh. Isn’t Aphrodite isn’t more like… beauty, and shit? You think she’d be the daughter of, like, war, or something.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too - Minerva, maybe, or Mars, or something like that. I dunno.”

“Okay. So, we’re all demigods. Sure. And we’re fighting a god?”

“Well, she’s more like… the God, really. Her name was - oh, shit, uh. Gaia? Gaea? Gay? I dunno, something like that.”

“Oh - oh, my God, stop. Are you? Are you telling me it’s entirely possible that we might’ve literally been fighting the  _ Gay God _ in your dream? That’s - oh my god - that’s so fucking funny.”

“Ha ha, yuck it up. I think we both died, actually.”

“Wait - what? You  _ died?” _

“Well. I think so? I woke up right when I was about to, but you were definitely dead.”

“How did I die?”

“Well. There was this girl -”

“Oh boy.”

“I know, right? Anyway. There was this girl, and her name was Calypso…” 


End file.
